1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus to define the multitude of data points associated with diagnostic medical agents, such as intravenous contrast, administration, and to analyze these data in a reproducible fashion to provide quality assurance feedback to various stakeholders for improved healthcare outcomes.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the time a patient seeks medical attention to the time medical treatment has been completed, a number of patient-provider interactions occur, many of which are driven by medical imaging technologies. As the sophistication and enhanced visualization capabilities of these medical imaging technologies continues to progress, new non-invasive applications are now being utilized to replace invasive procedures, theoretically improving patient safety. A pertinent example of this transition from invasive to non-invasive medical imaging would be cardiac imaging techniques used to diagnose coronary arterial disease (CAD). Up until recently, the principal diagnostic procedure of choice was coronary angiography, which necessitated direct insertion of a catheter within the coronary arteries followed by injection of a diagnostic medical agent for CAD visualization. With the advent of high-speed, multi-detector CT scanners, this invasive procedure is being replaced by non-invasive imaging techniques. While this theoretically reduces patient morbidity (associate with catheter insertion and manipulation), it does not obviate the multitude of safety issues associated with diagnostic medical agent administration, which is still required for optimized visualization of coronary arterial anatomy.
The administration of a diagnostic medical agent, such as intravenous contrast, has become ubiquitous within medical imaging and is commonly used in a number of medical imaging modalities including computed tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), and digital radiography (DR). New applications and contrast agents are also being investigated for other medical imaging modalities, including nuclear medicine and ultrasound.
A number of different diagnostic medical agents are currently in everyday use, each with its own clinical profile. The overall safety analysis of diagnostic medical agent administration is largely driven by a risk-benefit analysis, which compares the clinical advantages associated with improved visualization (and corresponding improved diagnosis), with the inherent liabilities (which are largely focused on patient morbidity). In the current practice environment, this risk-benefit analysis is largely idiosyncratic in nature and in many instances is performed retrospectively, in the event of an adverse outcome (e.g., allergic reaction to intravenous contrast administration).
To date, no comprehensive medical information system is in place to collect, store, and analyze critical data associated with diagnostic medical agent administration.
Thus, a method and apparatus to provide a comprehensive medical information system associated with diagnostic medical agent administration, is needed.